Character Creation
Fill out one of these forms to create your character. Do not create a page for your character (the hosts will do that for you). Please follow along with the guide I have created below. It has necessary information and reminders for creating your character (IT IS NOT THE SAME AS HORIZONS 1. I RECOMMEND YOU READ) Example Character: Adam Trainer Guidelines Date of Birth: They would be at least'' 20 by 2180. The trip was 83 years for the first wave and 85 for the second. For example, if Adam was born in 2160 and came in on the second wave, he would be 20 when he arrived. If Adam had left on the first wave, he would be 22 when he arrived. Time in cryo does ''not count towards their age. Backstory: The Initiative brought major historical records from each species to Andromeda to preserve their culture, so if they were a known terrorist or some other notorious figure, they wouldn't have even be allowed on the trip. However, an ex-con could travel and nobody would know. There were no criminal records brought on the trip to implicate them. Andromeda is effectively a fresh start for your characters and I highly encourage you all play with that. Wave 1: The Horizons Initiative keeps tabs on their colonists both while recruiting them via background checks and in Andromeda, so if you do not write their complete backstory about their life in the Milky Way (which is totally fine if you want that ambiguity), you must at least include what they have been doing in Andromeda and vaguely in the Milky Way. Wave 2: They have not started their lives in Andromeda yet, so write at least basic info about their past that would be publicly available. As said in "Wave 1," the Initiative performed background checks on everybody making the voyage. Race: You must ''take into account the events of Horizons 1. If you are making an 'Ardolon, they would have had to be living in the United Nations or with one of its allies due to the strained relations with the Nironian Collective. The same applies for the '''Bushraks. For Ardite, the continued success of its regime and only being allied with the United Nations makes them impossible to be characters except under incredibly special circumstances (be creative). Humans, Ganonsyoni, Katali, and Vobuk are completely fair game. Andromeda races will be available after first contact is made with their relevant species. I recommend saving these races for a second character, or you can jump straight in with one if you're fine with waiting a few weeks past the start. Homeworld: Refer to the Milky Way galaxy maps for settlers. Natives to Andromeda will of course refer to the Andromeda galaxy maps. Profession: We will not be part of one crew this time. Instead, we are all part of the Horizons Initiative. This means that job opportunities are not limited (ex: only having two pilots). For special jobs like Trailblazers and UNSMs, read their relevant wiki pages. You must be familiar with their profession before committing. Family: Only list RP relevant characters in this section. It is not necessary to list family members that won't have any bearing on the rp. Category:Roleplay